Rotten body, rotten heart
by tynasaruki
Summary: A token of the desperation Kaneki Ken suffered in his beginnings of being a ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Saruki. A very short story, this time about the series _Tokyo Ghoul. _The one who speaks in first person is the main character, Kaneki Ken.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rotten body, rotten heart<span>_**

It was such a stormy night. I was wandering around a lonely street all by myself. I was soaking wet but I didn't care at all. Nobody cared about me anyway. Touka-chan had just dumped me because she said I was such a useless guy. Not just her but everyone around me told me so. Finally, I realized how pitiful my new _ghoul-_life was and I ran away from Anteiku, thinking of putting an end to all of this.

In the middle of my thoughts, I climbed on to a roof of some building. I could see the entire town from there and it was such a beautiful scene. But at the same time, I could see how rotten the city was. In fact, the entire world was. I started crying and walked straight to the edge. I really wanted to die.

I was about to fall when suddenly something pulled me back to the roof's floor. I was in shock but I could hear a voice shouting.

_"Are you crazy?! Pull yourself together!"_

A man appeared in my sight. I was still a little dizzy and my vision was blurred by the tears, but I saw him quite well. His eyes were the ones of a _ghoul. _I tried to explain to him everything, but no voice came out of my mouth. Then he said:

"_I understand, but can't fall apart like this. Come back to your world and change it because I have chosen you for that."_

For a second, I rubbed my eyes because I still had some tears in them, but when I looked back, he was no longer there.

That one meeting made it a day _I'll never forget._

* * *

><p><strong>This could be the beginning of something... Or should I leave this short story end here?¿<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm very grateful for all the reviews :D This story was supposed to be a _One Shot _but I decided to continue it as you asked. This part tells what happened to Kaneki and Touka before chapter one. Things will be confunsing for both of them!**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS EARLIER [ANTEIKU]<strong>

_"Baka!"_

That was what Touka-chan told me when she saw the messed up coffee I just had made.

It's been two months since I had become a _ghoul. _I was still getting used to this new body but there was one thing I couldn't accomplish: eating human meat. I was staying at _Anteiku_'s coffee shop where the manager Yoshimura-san and the others co-workers would help me with everything.

Touka-chan was a girl I found cold and heartless at first. She wouldn't doubt at killing someone if she were to be hungry and her personality was very difficult for me to handle. However, she also helped me with the waiter's duties but... Well, let's say she did it. She scolded me until her heart's content and she even deceived me sometimes in order to laugh at my mistakes later.

After the scolding for not making good coffee, she left and I went to see Yoshimura-san because my _sugar_ cubes, which I use to keep more or less alive, ran out. However, he refused to give them to me saying _"you will have to get used to eat human flesh soon, Kaneki-kun" _with that serene voice of his. I tried desperately to make him reconsider but it was no use.

A chill went through my entire body. What was I supposed to do from now on?

I left the room and locked myself in my room. Certainly, my hunger was almost at my limit. If I were to meet a human in the shop it would be dangerous.

Then, someone came to see me. It was Touka-chan. _"You look pathetic, man" _she said. Even though that sounded harsh, I think she was trying to encourage me somehow. The sky had gotten darker outside and it started to rain heavily.

Touka-chan sat next to me on the floor. She didn't say anything. I, who was averting my eyes from her, lifted my head when I noticed what she was putting in my hand. A _sugar _cube.

_"Take it."_

I hesitate for a second. I bet she stole it for me from the manager and it was my salvation. But it was not that easy. I just thought about Yoshimura-san's words. It was true that I couldn't live like that much longer.

Touka-chan noticed that something was wrong with me.

_"Hey, what a pain in the ass you are. What are you waiting for? Take it already."_

Yes. I was a "pain in the ass" for everybody. A totally dependent _ghoul _who didn't even knew how to take care of himself. I got even more depressive at Touka-chan harsh words, even though that's the way she always speaks. However, I still could find warmth inside her.

Then I made up my mind.

I stood up suddenly. Touka-chan got surprised a little but she stood up to looking at me with a face which seemed to say "what?" but she didn't say anything. I didn't let her, in fact.

I put the _sugar _cube in my mouth, and then I grabbed Touka-chan's hand so that I could pull her towards me. I took the chance when she was going to shout to _kiss _her. I even stuck my tongue inside until I had passed her the cube completely. _"If you are that unwilling, I won't need this nor you anymore then."_ I said before leaving the room. As I expected, Touka-chan didn't chase after me.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, you will see what happened to Kaneki after that <em>ghoul <em>appeared and saved his life. The final issue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry, for being a little late! And thank you for your supporting, since that makes me want to write even more. I hope you like the end of this short story.**

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINUTES LATER [ANTEIKU]<strong>

Touka-chan didn't move a muscle after that incident. She was astonished because of Kaneki's sudden bold behaviour. However, that was not Touka-chan's main problem. Kakeki had just told her he wouldn't need her anymore. And that was her own fault for being such a bigmouth. I totally had misunderstood.

She was still in the floor at that dark room. But suddenly, she had a vision. It was like she was teleported to some interdimensional place. There, there was a ethereal shadow of a man... A _ghoul._

_"Father."_

That was the only word Touka-chan was able to say. It had been such a long time since she last saw him... Since his death. Now, the family that had been once happy, was now a complete mess.

Touka-chan thought she was dead, even though I would have to kill her with the _sugar cube _ for that to happen. _"You are not, Touka. I'm just glad you are doing well." _He seemed to have read her mind.

However, that incident had just happened and she was not in her right mind. I didn't like to see her look like this, but it kind of made me happy because she had only me in her head. Then, she decided to ask her father something... But he disappeared. He knew already what he had to do for her daughter.

_"Thanks, dad." _She had come back to Kaneki's dark room.

Touka-chan stood up. She had something to tell me, so she ran out of the room as fast as she could. She definitely would find me in that stormy night... She only hoped I wouldn't commit a stupid act before our reencounter.

_"I was waiting for you, Touka-chan."_

That was what I told her when she barged into the roof, all wet from the rain, where I still was standing still after that _meeting._

_"... I know!"_

Waah... Touka-chan's crying yet smiling face, which shined with a lightning, was so pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
